Merry Christmas
by Nutmeg49
Summary: Sirius wants his Christmas presents early, short bit of clichéd fluffiness for Christmas. RLSB, rated T for reference to sex and slash. Happy Holidays everyone!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot idea. Characters belong to JK.**

**So this is a little bit of cliché fluffiness for Christmas, I had to write it! Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year!!! Leave reviews for Christmas presents!**

Remus sighed wearily as the large black dog bounded around the house, occasionally running into the odd table or chair, a crash of breaking china resounding around the house at one point.

"Sirius! Will you come in here please, and stop trashing the house!" he called, regretting it instantly as the noise suddenly stopped.

The black dog walked into the room, tongue lolling from his mouth, eyes narrowed as he stalked silently towards Remus, who was currently seated on the couch, with no escape routes.

"Don't Sirius, I mean it...don't," he said, pushing himself backwards into the couch, knowing it was futile as the dog bounded, leaped across the small space, transforming back into a man halfway through, and landing on top of him, grinning maniacally.

"If you're quite finished, then maybe we could r—"

"What Remus? Come on, it's Christmas Eve! I want my presents"

"I've told you, no, you'll have to wait until tomorrow" Remus sighed, pushing the black haired man off him.

"Please?" Sirius replied, rolling onto Remus' lap, clasping his hands together, eyes wide, attempting the puppy dog look he couldn't pull off as a dog, let alone a human.

"You know that doesn't work...now get off, I want to get a drink"

"I'm not getting off you until you let me open a present. C'mon Moony! Just one!"

Remus sighed. They had this same problem every year. Now that they lived together it seemed to be worse. Sirius loved – no, _adored_ – Christmas, and each year begged for his presents early, even as early as a week before Christmas. He got worse as the main day approached, and he just knew that he would be woken up at six the next morning by an overly excited man.

He had thought that he would get better with age. But here he was, twenty, almost twenty-one years old, and he still acted like a toddler with too many sweets around this time of year.

"You know the rule. Plus, if you open them now, then you'll be miserable tomorrow," Remus spoke wisely, knowing from experience. The one year James had given Sirius his present early, Sirius had almost cried on Christmas day because the excitement was gone.

"But...Aw c'mon Remus baby, please?" Sirius tried, and again failed.

"No, that's my final word!" was the reply, as the werewolf pushed himself off the sofa, refusing to turn around as he walked into the kitchen, knowing that the black haired man would be staring after him mournfully.

As he stirred the chocolate mix into the warm milk, he kept an ear out for a rustling of paper; Sirius was smart, but impulsive enough to forget – every single year – that he wasn't the world's quietest person.

He heard the footsteps seconds before Sirius jumped on his back, almost spilling his hot chocolate everywhere. He span around after letting go of the mug, flipping Sirius over and onto the kitchen floor, effectively pinning him there.

"You'll never learn will you?" he asked sweetly.

"Why would I want to learn, it's much more fun doing this."

Without another word, Sirius had once again transformed into the big black dog, and had proceeded to lick Remus' face from neck to temple, before wriggling free and bounding away again. He returned a few minutes later, with a small box. The smallest of all of them, and dropped it at his feet, looking up with sad eyes.

"You had to pick that one, didn't you?" Remus sighed, nodding his head, laughing to himself when Sirius transformed back into himself, and cross-legged on the floor, tore into the small package, revealing a black box.

"You bought me jewellery?"

He just raised his eyebrow at the man who was staring up at him in confusion, nodding to tell him to open the box.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said quietly, as Sirius opened the box to find a silver ring embedded in the foam.

"It's...its amazing"

"It's a promise ring. I have its partner upstairs, if you accept it, then I'll wear mine as well," Remus explained, feeling a blush come to his cheeks, despite himself.

Sirius stood, and placed himself in front of Remus, left hand closing around the box, right moving up to cup the other mans cheek.

"You don't have to accept it if you don't want t—" he was cut off by Sirius pressing his lips to his, in a passionate embrace that left him – as always – wanting more.

"Of course I accept it you stupid fool, I love you,"

"I love you too" he sighed in happiness, planting another kiss on Sirius' lips, quickly turning it into a feverish embrace.

An hour later, they lay together on the bed, panting and satiated.

The clock began to toll midnight as they lay together, eyes closed; drifting into a peaceful sleep,

"Merry Christmas, Remus," came the whisper, and he tucked himself further into the arms of the other man, fingering the ring that now rested on his ring finger, as he opened his mouth sleepily,

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."


End file.
